


10:23 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Attacking a man of the cloth?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered.





	10:23 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Attacking a man of the cloth?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after a villain knocked him down in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
